The Secrets of the Whispering Wind
by Arianrhod Dagda
Summary: An elf called Castorfel stumbles upon a dying race, however the princess has her own plans for him...


The Secrets of the whispering wind  
  
A crack of thunder boomed out amidst the silence that was, before, broken only by the constant pitter-patter of the rain. A fork of lightening lit up the black sky, releasing the land from the smothering darkness but after a second, it was again plunged into the gloom of the night. A lone deer bounded out of the trees, desperately trying to reach the river, where it could be safe from it's predator. Leaping through a last clump of bushes, the doe rested, sure that she had lost her attacker. She lowered her head and breathed deeply.  
  
Twang! And arrow shot from between the foliage into the doe's hide, penetrating and leaving a deep wound. The deer staggered, and fell to the muddy ground. A figure stepped out of the trees.  
  
'I have you now,' he whispered, bending down to the dying deer, stroking her neck.  
  
Another figure appeared.  
  
'Come on, Castorfel, we must go. We have stayed too long in the storm and now the path home is treacherous. If we do not leave now, we may not get back!'  
  
The figure who was bent down stood up. Another bolt of lighting lit up the sky and the two figures were revealed. Elves.  
  
'Be at ease, Ardelai. I fear nothing that the weather can throw upon me. If you are a coward, you may go, but you will have lost your share of the kill.'  
  
'I am not afraid Castor - ' but the other elf did not finish as a crack of thunder boomed overhead and Ardelai yelped and ran off. Castorfel laughed to himself.  
  
With almost no effort, he picked up the newly dead doe and slung her over his shoulder.  
  
With no more than a glance at the sky above him, he passed through into the forest.  
  
The forest was dark and wet, but quieter than the riverbank, which was open and vulnerable. Castorfel's feet made barely a sound as he strode back to the clearing where his horse was tethered. Reaching the bended tree, he past it into the clearing.  
  
No horse. No sacks or provisions or remnants of his last hunt were left. Nothing. The clearing was empty.  
  
Castorfel lowered the doe and cursed Ardelai.  
  
'You'll pay for this, Ardelai. My sword shall find your throat at our next meeting,' he muttered, more to cheer himself up, than to anyone else.  
  
Castorfel closed his eyes. Partly to track where he was, and how far he was from home, and partly because the plummeting drops of rain stung his eyes.  
  
'Mirkwood is more than 3 leagues away. I cannot make it at this hour,' he sighed, 'I shall have to find a cave to dwell until morning comes.'  
  
He picked up the doe again, and set off for whatever shelter he could find.  
  
It was an hour or so later, when he neared the foot of a cliff. A beautiful tune found his ears and eased his mind.  
  
'Either I am dreaming,' he thought, 'or a siren has left the water and made her home in a cave.'  
  
Despite his instincts to keep well away, he climbed up to the caves. A light issued out of them, lighting up the gloom. The tune became louder, and sweeter. The words, he thought, must be an ancient or forgotten language, for he knew not what it was.  
  
Presently, he was near enough to enter the cave.  
  
Peering in, he saw a beautiful woman with long black hair and pale skin. She was clothed in robes of green and black. Her ears were pointed, but, Castorfel realized as he stared, she was not an elf. And she had not yet seen him.  
  
Looking closer, Castorfel saw many items strewn around the maiden. He gasped. They were all his. Dead rabbits and pheasants lay by her feet and lembas breads and flasks of miruvor were on a rock next to her. Why, even his horse, Rortenel, lay in a corner of the cave, seemingly enchanted by the song of the maiden.  
  
Castorfel could not help himself. He had to know her name.  
  
He crept up behind her, trying to make as little noise as possible. She did not turn around, but suddenly, she spoke up, and her voice was harmonic, and as clear as crystal.  
  
'I wondered when you were going to invite yourself inside.'  
  
'You knew I was here?'  
  
'Of course. I know your name, who you are and everything about you.'  
  
Castorfel frowned.  
  
'How is this possible?'  
  
The maiden turned around to face him, and he was captivated by her face, which before he had only seen from afar. Her eyes were so green it was unreal. Her lips were a deep red. She was beautiful.  
  
'Do not ask. You cannot know yet. Neither must you ask my name. You do not know the terrible consequences it will cause...' Castorfel sipped his miruvor slowly, never taking his eyes off the maiden. She sat opposite him, but she seemed lost if her own thoughts, muttering to herself.  
  
'Why did you steal my belongings?' Castorfel asked angrily, standing up.  
  
The maiden turned her gaze to him, her shiny green eyes flashing. Castorfel immediately wished he had not spoken so harshly, and a fear of the girl grew inside of him. But she laughed.  
  
'I did not steal them. Rortenel came to me freely.'  
  
'But this cave is far from where Rortenel was tethered. How is it that he found his way?'  
  
The girl looked to the horse, who whinnied when she looked at him.  
  
'Ask him yourself,' she replied to Castorfel.  
  
Castorfel's patience finally ran out.  
  
'I will only ask you once more!' he held a sword to her throat. 'Who are you and what are you doing here?'  
  
She closed her eyes and laughed.  
  
'You are threatening me?'  
  
'Yes! I am threatening you!'  
  
The maiden stood up slowly to face Castorfel. His arm weakened and his sword fell by his side.  
  
'It would be wise not to threaten me, my young friend.'  
  
And Castorfel felt himself lifted up into the air and thrown against the wall of the cave.  
  
'You want to know who I am?' the maiden asked softly.  
  
'You know that by now!'  
  
'I am Astariel. You have heard of the faens?'  
  
Castorfel frowned.  
  
'Yes. Daughters of the Elements. But they are purely mythical!'  
  
The girl laughed cruelly.  
  
'Mythical? I think not. You see, I am princess of the faens, but you were right in thinking that we are only made-up. We prefer to stay that way. But, as you have persisted to learn who I am, I must kill you.'  
  
Castorfel's sword rose from the ground into her hand.  
  
Castorfel tried to wrench himself from the wall, but found himself unable to move.  
  
Astariel lifted the sword above her head and looked into Castorfel's eyes.  
  
'Any last words?'  
  
Castorfel remained silent.  
  
'Then say goodb - ' but she couldn't finish, as she gasped suddenly, and crouched down in pain. Castorfel was released from the wall and dropped down beside her.  
  
'What is wrong?'  
  
Astariel turned her face up to look at Castorfel. Her eyes had turned a deep red. She wrenched her eyes away.  
  
'No! Leave now! Go and never speak of me again! GO NOW!'  
  
She raised her hand and Castorfel felt himself thrown backwards out of the cave. A bright light shone through Castorfel's eyelids, and he opened his eyes slowly. It was morning. The forest shone in the sunlight, cleansed by the storm of the night before. Castorfel sat up painfully. Rubbing his forehead slowly, he tried to recap what had happened. Astariel had thrown him out of the cave. He had landed on a pile of rocks, and had been knocked unconscious. He groaned.  
  
Picking himself off the rocks and standing up, he examined the damage. His robes were ripped at the neck and his arrows lay snapped on the ground before him. Reaching to his belt, he searched for his beloved sword. It had been given to him by his father before he died, and Castorfel valued it more than his life. He crawled around looking for it desperately. Lifting up a shrub, he gasped and turned away. His sword lay on a rock, smashed. The jewels that had embodied it had come off and were scattered around it. Wiping a tear from his eye, Castorfel resolved to climb back to the cave to retrieve Rortenel and his provisions.  
  
The climb took a lot of effort. His right leg pained him greatly, and it occurred to him that he had broken it. He pulled himself up the endless rocks with his tired arms. When he finally reached the top, he rested for only a second. Rortenel trotted over to his master and sniffed his hair. Castorfel smiled.  
  
'I see you were more fortunate than I, my horse.'  
  
Sitting up, he saw a scorch mark on the ground where Astariel had been the last time he had laid eyes on her.  
  
'What could have created that,' Castorfel thought, 'if not a demon? Surely a faen could not?'  
  
He crawled to his sack of food and unwrapped some lembas. It usually tasted quite bland, but to Castorfel, no food could have tasted better at that moment. Packing everything up, he held onto Rortenel's mane to pull himself up. Slinging the pack onto his back, he hoisted himself onto Rortenel's back.  
  
'You found your way up here on your own. Take us down safely,' he patted Rortenel's mane, 'and take us home.'  
  
Castorfel sighed exhaustedly and Rortenel trotted out of the cave and started down a small path that Castorfel had not seen.  
  
'Astariel,' Castorfel whispered and fell unconscious. 'ASTARIEL! Where are you?!?!'  
  
The young woman entered the dark room.  
  
'I am here mother. What do you demand of me now?'  
  
The lady turned around to examine her daughter. She had dark red hair, and was dressed in flowing red robes decorated with beads. Her head was decorated with a golden diadem in the shape of a flame. Her irises were yellow and flashed when she was angry.  
  
'You did not stay with your guardian last night, even though I commanded you to.'  
  
'You cannot confine me to the city. I am free to do what I like.'  
  
Her mother softened and stroked her daughter's cheek.  
  
'It is not safe out there, my daughter.'  
  
'I can take care of myself without being seen!'  
  
'You didn't prove that point last night. You met an elf.'  
  
Astariel was furious.  
  
'How do you know? Were you spying on me? I told you I have no freedom any more!'  
  
'Astariel, it is against our rules to be seen, especially by the opposite sex. You know how dangerous it can be. We are powerful, yes, but also vulnerable. You are also a princess, which makes you even more vulnerable to attack. I notice you are not wearing your crown.'  
  
Astariel closed her eyes.  
  
'I do NOT wish to be a princess! Even less do I wish to be a faen!' and she stormed out.  
  
Her mother sighed and an old lady stepped out of the shadows.  
  
'Queen Tisara, what is wrong with her?'  
  
The Queen sighed and sat down on her throne.  
  
'The curse has come upon us Metha. We tried to isolate her and she escaped. Now we will dwindle and die if she leaves the safety of the city.'  
  
'How are you so sure she will leave? Won't she just go to her room?' Metha asked.  
  
Queen Tisara smirked.  
  
'I see that you've never had a daughter, Metha. She will leave us. Maybe she will go to that elf she met.' She turned to Metha. 'One thing is for sure though; we cannot lose her, not now. Send out the demons. We will get her back at all costs.' It was dark when Rortenel trotted into the safety of the city in Mirkwood. A familiar figure ran out to greet them.  
  
'Oh dear, Castorfel. You really should have come home when I did,' Ardelai spoke softly when he saw that Castorfel was unconscious. Patting Rortenel's mane, he pulled his brother off the horse's back and carried him inside. He set Castorfel down on the bed and inspected him thoroughly for breakages and wounds. A pretty young elf came over carrying some water.  
  
'Why was he away so long?' she asked.  
  
Ardelai stood up and faced her.  
  
'I don't know. There was a demonic storm last night, he must have got caught in it. He doesn't seem hurt too badly. Just a broken leg, a few bruises...it will all heal in time.'  
  
The girl laid the water on a table and turned to Ardelai with her hands on her hips.  
  
'And you didn't stay with him?'  
  
Ardelai blushed.  
  
'I felt that the storm was becoming too vicious. He wouldn't listen so I came home. I wouldn't abandon my own brother willingly. Surely you know that by now, Ireth.'  
  
Ireth smiled.  
  
'Of course.'  
  
She leaned over to kiss Ardelai.  
  
'Oh please do not do that while I am in the room, you'll give me nightmares,' Castorfel murmured weakly. Castorfel opened his eyes slowly. He was no longer on his bed. In fact, he knew not where he was. Darkness enfolded him, surrounding and smothering him. It was deathly quiet and he knew he was alone. A voice rang out of the darkness.  
  
'Castorfel,' it called tauntingly again and again. It seemed to come from all around. He stood up and tried to see where he was, but there was nothing there, only blackness.  
  
'Who's there?' he shouted angrily.  
  
'You know who I am,' the voice came again.  
  
Castorfel paused.  
  
'Astariel?'  
  
Another figure stepped out of the darkness and he immediately knew he was right.  
  
'Astariel. I knew you weren't dead. What do you want of me now?' he spat.  
  
She laughed and shook her head.  
  
'I want nothing of you, Castorfel. What makes you think you have anything of any use to me now?'  
  
Castorfel remained silent so she continued.  
  
'I merely came to see you. Did you not wonder what had happened to me? Maybe you thought that I had become a demon?'  
  
Castorfel blushed as he realized she knew exactly what he had thought.  
  
Astariel walked slowly and gracefully over to Castorfel and placed her arms around him.  
  
'I came to warn you,' she whispered. 'My mother knows of our meeting and now she will try to kill you.'  
  
'What? Why me? I cannot see any reason at all for her to kill me!' Castorfel cried.  
  
'Relax, relax. You are tense. She will kill you to get me back. She believes that now that I have met you, we will fall under the Curse. I also believe it is true but there is one way to foil her.' Astariel answered, suddenly behind Castorfel, stroking his back. He found that there was nothing that he could do to resist.  
  
'And what is that?' he asked.  
  
'My time here is running out, soon you will awaken. I will come to you at your home and talk with you there. Farewell.'  
  
And she disappeared. Castorfel woke up with a start. Ireth sat on the edge of his bed with a nervous look on her face.  
  
'Are you feeling better, Castorfel?'  
  
He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
'Yes. I am, thank you Ireth. Why do you ask?'  
  
'You were tossing and turning. Speaking in your sleep. I was worried.'  
  
Ardelai came into the room.  
  
'Good morning Castorfel. I hope you feel better. Of what were you dreaming?'  
  
Castorfel glared.  
  
'Nothing of your interests. Why do you two look so worried?'  
  
Ardelai shot a nervous glance at Ireth who nodded sadly.  
  
'There is something that we have been meaning to tell you...' Ireth began. 'I'm...in love with Ardelai.'  
  
Castorfel punched the wall and glared at Ireth and Ardelai.  
  
'Why did you not tell me before?' he asked, angrily.  
  
Ireth stepped forward.  
  
'I...I was not sure. I only knew now because...well, I'm sure you understand.'  
  
Castorfel rose up putting pressure on his newly-healed leg for the first time.  
  
'I see. Well I see you no longer need me around to keep you safe, Ireth.'  
  
And he strode out of the room.   
  
Tears flowed silently down Ireth's cheeks and she hugged Ardelai for support.  
  
'It is ok. He believes that he is more important than we are, and that we need him to survive. We don't need him anymore, Ireth. We have our own future now,' Ardelai whispered soothingly. Ireth nodded, but stared almost expectantly around the room from which Castorfel had so recently left. Castorfel sat on a rock in the middle of the forest. He had been waiting for over an hour and he was growing impatient. Finally he heard a voice in his head.  
  
'Are you alone?'  
  
'Yes,' Castorfel replied out loud.  
  
'Good.'  
  
Astariel appeared beside him.  
  
'Greetings. My apologies for my lateness, I was evading a demon. We can talk more thoroughly now, but I shall not dwindle here too long so we must get to business. My mother is the Queen of Faens and so has the power to summon demons of furie for her own uses, but only in rare circumstances.'  
  
'Why is now this circumstance?' Castorfel asked.  
  
'Holy Eru, why must you be so ignorant? I am not allowed to meet any other being other than another faen. This is because of the curse. If the princess falls in love with another being, she will doom her tribe and they will be fated to turn to spirit and wander the Earth forever more.'  
  
Castorfel looked into her green eyes and was again captured.  
  
'What must I do to help?'  
  
'There is only one thing you can do. And I think that you will not like it. I must go now. I can linger here no longer,' Astariel sighed.  
  
'But wait, you have not yet told me of what I must do to help you!'  
  
Astariel placed a slender finger on Castorfel's lips.  
  
'I know that, I will come back soon. Goodbye - for now.'  
  
And she disappeared again. She reappeared in a beautiful room. It was purple and white with hangings draped around the walls. A man sat on a purple bed. His hair was a light purple, and swept down his back. He was dressed in robes of deep purple. He stood up to greet Astariel.  
  
'My sister.'  
  
'Yes, my greetings Herel. I hope I find you well.'  
  
Herel laughed cruelly.  
  
'Lose the pleasantries Astariel. You may be able to fool that gullible elf, but not me. You do not think that you can deceive your own flesh and blood?'  
  
'Of course not. Now, what news of the Royal council?'  
  
Herel again sat on the bed.  
  
'Everything is according to plan. Mother has sent the furies after you. She expects you to be in the company of the elf. We have only a few days to do all that we must.'  
  
Astariel nodded.  
  
'Good news, but it has cut our time a little slim. What if we cannot do it in time? Mother knows that I would betray her, but you? She favours you but she would still have you killed. Have you thought of that?'  
  
'Yes of course. What do you take me for? You know that as soon as you have fulfilled your destiny, Mother and the rest of the Royal council will diminish and become spirits of the wind, leaving us with claim to the throne. I have done all I can for now. I believe that I can trust you with the rest?'  
  
Astariel turned towards the window, which overlooked the hustle and bustle of the kingdom.  
  
'Astariel? Do not tell me that you feel guilt now? I did not think it were possible,' Herel said.  
  
Astariel shook her head.  
  
'Of course not,' she replied, but her heart quaked with remorse. 'But the elf. Why him? Why must it be he that is the one?'  
  
Herel appeared beside her and slapped her face.  
  
'Do not be foolish. After it is done, you must kill him. If you do not, then I will. And I assure you, I would make it far more painful for him. Understand?'  
  
Astariel turned to stare at Herel and smiled.  
  
'Of course I understand.'  
  
She reached for a full glass that was on the table.  
  
'To a far better kingdom - to Forcia.'  
  
Herel smirked.  
  
'To Forcia.' Castorfel walked slowly up to the cave where he had first met Astariel. He led Rortenel, who had recently become a packhorse, up the steep track. Rortenel tossed his head angrily, protesting to the weight of the luggage.  
  
'I know, I know. Shhh. I know you don't like it but we're nearly there,' Castorfel crooned.  
  
Eventually, they reached the cave. It had not changed in the slightest. The scorch mark was still there.  
  
Castorfel stretched and looked about the cave before unloading Rortenel and unpacking his belonging.  
  
He placed lanterns around the edge of the cave. He laid his clothes behind a rock and picked up his bow and arrow.  
  
'I'm just going to catch our meal, Rortenel,' he said to the horse, 'stay here, or I shall find you and make a meal out of you as well.'  
  
Uttering that, Castorfel set off again down the path.  
  
He returned a while later, bearing a small deer. Laying it on the ground, he sliced it open and set about extracting the edible meat.  
  
'I trust that you can graze outside?' he asked Rortenel.  
  
The horse just snorted and trotted outside to eat grass.  
  
After he had finished his meal and done all he could with the rest of the carcass, Castorfel carried it outside for the birds to pick at.  
  
However, as soon as he returned to the cave, followed by Rortenel, he found Astariel waiting for him. He smiled.  
  
'You did not take long. Have you done everything you needed to?'  
  
'Yes. Everything has been taken care of.'  
  
'Good. Now can you tell me what I have to do? My patience is running out.'  
  
Astariel stepped close to Castorfel. So close, in fact, that their noses were almost touching and Castorfel could see a reflection of himself in her eyes. Astariel said nothing, but put her arms around Castorfel's neck and pulled him further towards her, if that was possible.  
  
"If I could have it any other way, I would, Castorfel. I'm sorry,' she whispered.  
  
He smiled.  
  
'I prefer it this way,' he replied. And he kissed her. Again and again. It was the morning. Astariel sat up and looked at Castorfel sadly. He was asleep, but he still held her hand gently. She kissed his smooth cheek and he murmured something.  
  
'Goodbye, Castorfel,' she said.  
  
Reluctantly, she pulled her hand from his and stood up. Casting one more, yearning look at the elf, deep in dreams, she disappeared from the cave. 'Is it done?' Herel asked.  
  
Astariel sighed.  
  
'Yes. It is done.'  
  
Herel laughed evilly.  
  
'Excellent! Well done, my sister.'  
  
'Yes. Well done to me,' Astariel muttered to herself. She turned away as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
'Did you kill him?' Herel asked her.  
  
'Yes,' Astariel lied.  
  
'Good girl.' A pretty faen with light green hair, dressed in long green robes entered the room. Herel's face lit up when he saw her. He left Astariel's side and embraced the other faen.  
  
'Nolwë. I have not had the pleasure of your company for a long time. How have you been?'  
  
Nolwë smiled and kissed Herel.  
  
'Fine. But all the better for being in your company...'  
  
Astariel turned away as the kiss became slightly more serious.  
  
Suddenly, a wave of nausea overwhelmed her and she was about to fall over when she felt Herel behind her.  
  
'Are you alright?' he asked anxiously.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Astariel felt better.  
  
'Yes. I am just tired.'  
  
Herel turned to Nolwë.  
  
'I will see you later.'  
  
Nolwë smiled mischievously.  
  
'Until later then...' and left the room.  
  
Astariel frowned.  
  
'I thought you had finished with her. You know that I am unnerved by her company.'  
  
'What are you afraid of?'  
  
'I know you. Once we have the throne secure, you would have her take my place.'  
  
Herel laughed, dismissing the thought.  
  
Astariel turned away.  
  
'I would not laugh, dear brother. I have the claim to the throne now, not you. I have fulfilled my destiny so far, but what if I choose not to?'  
  
Herel grabbed her shoulder.  
  
'Then I would kill you.' Queen Tisara drummed her fingers on the arm of her throne impatiently. Presently, a male faen dressed in grey approached her.  
  
'Your Highness, no trace of the furies can be found. It is as if you never let them loose! They were seen last night, as you know, but now, it seems that they have vanished!'  
  
Tisara stood up.  
  
'What does this mean? The furies have never failed Royalty before!'  
  
The man looked at the floor and shuffled his feet.  
  
'It can only mean one thing, my lady. I do not need to remind you, surely.'  
  
The Queen gasped and sat down again, speechless for a moment.  
  
'She has betrayed me. She means to kill us all,' she said to herself, then to the guard she said,  
  
'Find Herel. He will have had something to do with this, I know.'  
  
The guard nodded and left the room.  
  
A tear slid down Tisara's cheek.  
  
'How could they betray me? Have I not been a good mother? I protected them when they were young, I loved them no matter what. What have I ever done to deserve this?' she murmered. The grey haired, grey clothed guard burst into Herel's room, surprising Herel and Astariel.  
  
'My Lord Herel, the Queen desires your company.'  
  
Seeing Astariel, he gasped and trembled.  
  
'It's you! You doomed us all! You will suffer before the end!'  
  
Herel laughed and appeared behind the startled guard.  
  
'You are a clever one, aren't you. Too clever if you ask me. What shall we do with this one, Astariel?'  
  
Astariel turned away.  
  
'Do what you wish. I care not.'  
  
'All right then.'  
  
Herel put her hand on the poor guard's head and spread out his fingers. A purple light glowed from Herel's fingers. The guard screamed in pain and crumpled to the floor, dead.  
  
'He had an interesting life force. Shall we see what mother wants?'  
  
'I suppose then,' Astariel sighed, and disappeared out of the room with Herel following behind her. Queen Tisara sat rigid on her throne when her two children appeared before her. Herel bowed mockingly.  
  
'Your Highness...'  
  
But Tisara looked only at Astariel, who was staring at the floor, unable to meet her mother's gaze.  
  
'My daughter, it is a pleasure for me to see you again.'  
  
Astariel folded her arms over her chest and crystal clear tears rolled down her soft cheeks.  
  
'Will you not talk to me, Astariel? Would you not talk to your own mother?' Tisara persisted gently.  
  
'Mother! Leave her alone for now. She foolishly tried to cross me. We came to see you about the furies and why they did not appear.'  
  
Tisara turned her gaze to her son, and she glared.  
  
'Tell me, Herel, why do you always try to steal attention? It has been so since Astariel was born. Everytime I expressed some love to my only daughter, you had to come and interfere.'  
  
Astariel looked up quickly and stared expectantly at her brother, as if she also wanted to know.  
  
Herel laughed cruelly.  
  
'Stop worming your way out of corners by manipulating me, mother. You know as well as I do why the furies did not chase after Astariel. You are trying to hide it, but I know that you know. The curse has been fulfilled. The throne of Forcia will be ours. Astariel will rule it alongside me.'  
  
Tisara began to tremble and turned pleading eyes on Astariel.  
  
'Oh my daughter, please tell me that it is not true! Tell me that you did not...'  
  
Astariel suddenly swallowed her guilt.  
  
'Yes mother. It is true. I plan to rule Forcia with Herel. Last night I lay with an elf and now I am with-child.'  
  
Tisara sat down, stunned.  
  
As Astariel watched with horror, Tisara began to shrink away. Her skin melted into her bones and the Queen became dust. In a gust of wind, the dust flew out of the window, now just a spirit. All that remained was Tisara's tiara. As Herel lifted it off the throne, it turned from gold and red in his hand, to ebony black and emerald green when he placed it on the head of his sister.  
  
'To Forcia,' Herel said. Castorfel woke with the sun in his eyes. Rising from the bed he had made, he found himself alone. Glancing around him, he smiled to see that all of his belongings were present. She had stolen none, and on the contrary, Astariel had left some things behind...  
  
A large scroll lay rolled up on the ground. Castorfel opened it. It was a map. He gasped.  
  
'Even I would not have guessed that Forcia was so close...' he muttered.  
  
Dressing in his clean clothes, he whistled to Rortenel and packed the belongings.  
  
'We're going on a little trip, my horse.' 'Here it is,' Herel exclaimed, breaking through a glass case labelled "THE CROWN OF KING DREDORGAN". He examined the shining silver crown.  
  
'Surely you don't intend on wearing that?' Astariel asked coldly.  
  
Herel turned to her and smiled mischeviously.  
  
'Of course I do. Every Kingdom needs a King.'  
  
Astariel sighed exhasperatedly.  
  
'I do not know why I even agreed to help you. I seem to have no opinion any more...'  
  
Turning to go, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye.  
  
'What is this?'  
  
'What?' Herel asked, appearing next to her.  
  
Astariel picked up pieces of paper which had been placed neatly on the table and began to read... "Astariel has betrayed me, I am sure of it. Herel has been against me for a long time now, I can feel it. When our eyes meet, he throws hatred at me. I fear what Forcia will become when Herel takes the throne. Sometimes I wish that Dredorgan had not taken the precaution of saving our other sons. It was such a dangerous decision. If they have married, then we are all doomed. If they are dead, then there will be no hope. I pray that they reclaim their thrones, but what is the chance of that now? They were but infants, they would have no memories of the Royal Court. The Kingdom of Forcia is coming to an end. Soon, we will all be Spirits of the Wind.  
  
Your loving friend, Tisara Astariel gasped and dropped the letter.  
  
'Mother wrote that.'  
  
'I know,' Herel replied, quite shocked.  
  
'We have other brothers?'  
  
'Apparently so...'  
  
Astariel looked deep into Herel's eyes.  
  
'What are we going to do?' she asked.  
  
Herel bent down and stroked the letter. It crumpled and disintergrated.  
  
'We find them and we dispose of them, whoever they are...' 'It will not work, Herel. You do not know who they are, and so you cannot focus on their energy signal! How do you expect to shimmer to them if you cannot sense them?'  
  
Herel stopped pacing the floor.  
  
'True.'  
  
He appeared next to Astariel.  
  
'But what if we could find out who they are?'  
  
'What?' Astariel asked, 'How would we do that?'  
  
'Go to Mother Shinerai, the oracle. Ask her and she will tell us who they are!'  
  
Astariel smiled and stood up.  
  
'Why do I ever doubt you?' she asked and disappeared. Castorfel gaped as Rortenel trotted closer to the gates of Forcia. The golden gates reached up to the sky, towering over all but the castle. He could see people of many different colours milling around the town. As he came closer to the entrance, he dismounted and led Rortenel the rest of the way.  
  
When he reached the front gate, he saw a small opening where two burly guards letting coloured faens into the city.  
  
Castorfel got into the queue, but when it was his turn, one of the guards put his spear in front of him.  
  
'Hey! Who are you? You're not a faen! You cannot enter here!'  
  
Castorfel frowned.  
  
'True, I am an elf. I am here to see Astariel.'  
  
The guards considered Castorfel in their language. Castorfel listened and was intruiged by the complex words and accents.  
  
The taller guard turned to Castorfel and said in the common tongue :  
  
'We cannot let you pass through these gates. If the Queen Astariel summons you, you may see her, but until then, you must stay outside of the city.' Astariel entered Mother Shinerai's tent anxiously. It was dark and musty and smelt of old incense. Odd objects and scrolls littered the floor and confusing decorations were hanging from the walls. Eventually, Astariel's eyes grew accustomed to the darkness and she noticed a wizened old woman sitting in a chair next to a table. The lady was decorated with many wrinkles so that she looked unreal.  
  
'Hello, my dear. I was wondering when you would come to see me. Much ails you, child. Come, sit here and let me see what I can do for you...' Astariel did as she was told, and sat cautiously sat down in an old wooden chair.  
  
'I need your help because - ' Astariel started.  
  
'Hush! What kind of a fortune teller would I be if I had to ask you why you came to me?' Mother Shinerai cackled. 'Give me your hand, child.'  
  
Astariel lifted her pale hand from her lap and laid it in front of the fortune teller. After much stroking and tracing on Astariel's hand, Mother Shinerai smirked.  
  
'Ah, I see. It is you who carries the child of doom. The one who will bring the curse upon us.'  
  
Astariel drew back her hand quickly.  
  
'How is it that you know this?'  
  
'Because I was the one who placed the curse on your bloodline in the first place, my dear.'  
  
Astariel gasped and stood up.  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
Mother Shinerai drew herself up. No longer was she a wrinkled old woman, but a tall, intimidatingly beautiful lady. She had long, curly blonde hair and was dressed in dark blue robes.  
  
'I am the enchantress, Morwen.'  
  
Astariel took a step back.  
  
'No! It cannot be! My family destroyed you years ago!'  
  
Morwen laughed evilly.  
  
'I am afraid not, my dear. And there is nothing you can do now. You will not have your kingdom, even after all you have done! We already have too tight a grasp on your brother...'  
  
Astariel frowned.  
  
'My brother? What is your connection with Herel?'  
  
A figure stepped out of the shadows and Astariel immediatly recognised her.  
  
'Nolwë!' she snarled. 'What has made you do this?'  
  
Nolwë smirked and went over to Morwen, who wrapped her arms around Nolwë.  
  
'This is my daughter,' Morwen began, 'she has always been working for me.'  
  
'And now we have you,' Nolwë added.  
  
Astariel backed away, afraid.  
  
'What are you going to do to me?'  
  
Morwen smiled evilly.  
  
'Nothing...for now. Relax, Astariel, spend time with your elven - ahem - friend, govern Forcia. As soon as your baby is born, I will kill you, and adopt the child as Nolwë's. And Herel? He will marry Nolwë, and then we will kill him as well.'  
  
'And tell no one of our meeting, unless you wish to meet your fate sooner, than later,' Nolwë added, unpleasantly. 'And...my brothers...the ones who were sent away...what of them?' Astariel asked, trembling.  
  
'We killed them,' Nolwë stated simply. 'Long, long ago.'  
  
'I see,' Astariel said.  
  
She turned and disappeared out. When she reached her bedchamber in the castle, she saw a guard waiting for her.  
  
'M'lady,' he began, 'there is an elf outside the gates who wishes to see you. I did not let him in, as it is forbidden...'  
  
Astariel gasped.  
  
'Castorfel!'  
  
She turned to the guard. 'Let him in, I would like to speak with him also.'  
  
The guard nodded and hurried out. He reappeared later, with a rather disgruntled Castorfel.  
  
Astariel smiled at the guard and waved her hand to dismiss him. When the guard was gone, she strode over to Castorfel, anger in her deep green eyes.  
  
'What are you doing here? It is forbidden!'  
  
He pulled her closer and kissed her.  
  
'I wanted to see you again...'  
  
Astariel pulled away.  
  
'It is dangerous for us to be seen together! Now, how did you know the way here? I do not remember telling you!'  
  
Castorfel smiled and pulled out an old map from his sack.  
  
'No, you did not tell me the way here, but you as good as did. You left this lying around.'  
  
Astariel regarded the map for a few seconds, before taking it off the elf and stuffing it in a drawer.  
  
'You are not allowed to be here, but as you are, I was needing to speak to you anyway...'  
  
She sat down on the bed.  
  
'You have not yet met my brother Herel, thank Eru. It was our plan to rid the Kingdom of our Mother and her rule. We wanted to rule it for ourselves you see. We were impatient. But there was only one way for us to rid ourselves of her and not be called murderers, and that was for me to fulfill my destiny.'  
  
Castorfel sat down next to her, listening intently.  
  
'And what was that?' he asked.  
  
Astariel turned to look in his eyes.  
  
'Do you...do you remember last night?'  
  
Castorfel's eyes glazed over slightly.  
  
'Yes. Of course I do. I could never forget. Why?'  
  
Astariel looked down.  
  
'If the Faen princess were to conceive a child with a being that was not a faen, the monarch of the time would be destroyed.'  
  
'What a strange rule. And...?'  
  
'And it has happened.' Astariel leant her head onto Castorfel's chest. 'I used you, Castorfel. I am so sorry, and so full of regret! I do not know what to do...' she sobbed away while Castorfel put his arm around her. Slowly, Astariel revealed all that had happened, while Castorfel listened.  
  
'We will kill them all then.'  
  
Astariel looked up.  
  
'What? Do not speak like a fool!'  
  
'I do not kid, Astariel. We must have enough power between us!'  
  
Astariel rested her head on Castorfel's shoulder, and more crystal-like tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
'We are all going to die.' Months passed slowly. One by one, the citizens of Forcia crumbled and joined the wind until only a few remained. By early winter, there were no Faens left, save for Herel, Nolwë, Astariel, Morwen and a few servants.  
  
Castorfel lived in secret in Astariel's room. It was a risk, as Herel could appear in the room at any time, so Astariel often took Castorfel to the forest so that he could hunt at will.  
  
Often, Astariel met Nolwë in the passages of the castle. Nolwë would smirk, and slink off into the shadows.  
  
One day, Astariel could bear it no longer. Making sure that Castorfel was safe at home with Ireth and Ardelai, she set off to Morwen's home.  
  
As Astariel stepped into the dark threshold, she sensed that the enchantress was there, but out of sight.  
  
'I wish to end it now,' she called into the darkness.  
  
Morwen appeared behind her.  
  
'Had enough of waiting, my pet? You want to die now?' she purred.  
  
Astariel frowned and bowed her head.  
  
'If avenging my people kills me,' she said quietly, 'then it shall be so.'  
  
Morwen stepped back and laughed cruelly.  
  
'You're right! It shall be so!'  
  
Raising one hand, she pinned Astariel's arms to the Princess's side. Invisible energy forces flew out of her hand and surrounded Astariel. Astariel screamed out in agony.  
  
'Leave her be, witch!' came a cry.  
  
'Herel!' Astariel gasped. Herel caught Astariel as she collapsed against him. She stared up at him, confused and grateful at the same time.  
  
"But...why? I don't understand..."  
  
Herel returned the gaze, and Astariel saw a kindness in his eyes, which she had never seen before...  
  
"Morwen, you have long kept our family under your control, and it ends today!" Herel cried.  
  
Morwen laughed maliciously.  
  
"Is that what you think? Because if that's what you think, you're very wrong, my faen friend..."  
  
Out of the darkness behind Morwen, a bright light luminated the cave and Nolwë joined the other three, surrounded by white light.  
  
"I was going to keep you alive for a little while, Herel, but due to recent occurances, I think it is safer to kill you now, as well as your sister. You see my Nolwë here? Can you sense her immense power? Can you feel the dread building up inside you, as you realise that you don't stand a chance?"  
  
Herel shook his head, as if dismissing the thought entirely.  
  
Nolwë grinned, showing perfect pointed teeth.  
  
"Oh, my dear Herel, do you not remember me? I thought that you said you were on my side..." Her eyes glowed red.  
  
Herel dropped Astariel on the floor. His irises turned from purple to red, a deep, evil, hungering red.  
  
"W...what are you doing?" Astariel stuttered as her brother walked out from behind her to Nolwë and kissed her hand.  
  
"I serve you, and you alone."  
  
Nolwë smirked.  
  
"Good boy. Now, dipose of your sister. We no longer need her."  
  
Obediently, Herel turned and strode to Astariel, who slowly stood up, her fear reflecting in her eyes.  
  
"Herel please! You don't want to do this!"  
  
She slapped Herel across the cheek, drawing blood. Herel merely wiped the blood with his finger and licked it.  
  
"I see, sister, you wish to do this the hard way. I do not mind. This way is more fun..."  
  
He crossed his arms in front of him, drawing power to his body. He began to glow. Biting her lip, Astariel searched deep inside of her, seeking out strength and power. Raising her arms above her head, she then brought them down, glowing, and stronger than before.  
  
"If this is what you want, brother, then a fight you shall get. To the death, if need be..."  
  
Herel leapt, but Astariel was ready, she blocked him off and hurled him back. The battle went on for a long time, each fighter testing the other's skills, then countering it and sending back something stronger.  
  
"This is proving to be quite a match," Morwen commented to her daughter.  
  
Eventually, it seemed as though Herel had the upper hand. He pinned Astariel against the wall, his hand against her head, ready for the kill. Tears streaming down her face, Astariel closed her eyes.  
  
"From this spell I now release you. I'm so sorry, but this was the only way..."  
  
With her free hand on her heart, Astariel prepared a ball of energy subtely.  
  
"Are you ready to die?" Herel sneered.  
  
"No. But you are!" Astariel cried and kicked Herel's legs, sending him to the floor, while he was down, she blasted the energy ball into him, destroying him completely. Morwen smiled and clapped.  
  
"Well done!"  
  
Nolwë, however, was not so delighted. She elbowed Morwen suddenly, sending the sorceress sprawling on the floor.  
  
"Nolwë! What the hell was that?" she cried, angered. Nolwë smirked and raised a hand, shooting a ball of energy which shot towards her mother. Before Morwen could react, the ball embedded itself in her stomach, and Nolwë watched with no expression on her face as her mother screamed in anguish and exploded.  
  
"You're a monster!" Astariel cried, awestruck.  
  
Nolwë turned to the other faen.  
  
"How so? We are both responsible for the deaths of our mothers. And you are worse than me. Is that a speck of your brother's blood on your hands?" she taunted.  
  
Astariel put her hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp.  
  
"You're right! I...I did!"  
  
"And now you will kill your lover, as you just did mine..."  
  
Before Astariel's eyes, an orb of blue light fazed into view. It grew larger and larger, until a form could be seen. It was Castorfel.  
  
Astariel cried out.  
  
"No! You cannot! I will not allow you!"  
  
Nolwë watched in silence as the orb disappeared and the elf stepped out. He bowed in front of the Witch.  
  
"My lady..."  
  
A familiar red light gleamed in his eyes.  
  
Astariel appeared beside Castorfel.  
  
"Castorfel! Look at me! Look into my eyes! You are not yourself! Break through the spell!"  
  
Castorfel stood, and looked at her.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
Astariel gasped and her hand flew to her neck.  
  
"She is an enemy. And she is very dangerous. You must eliminate her," Nolwë said flatly. Castorfel bowed. Astariel put her hands in front of her, ready to kill again. But she would not. Could not.  
  
"You see, little Astariel? You cannot win. Not against me. See? You would not ever hurt Castorfel."  
  
Astariel dropped her hands to her side. She hung her head. She heard the stretch of a bowstring as Castorfel put his arrow in his bow. Suddenly, an idea came to Astariel.  
  
"I would never hurt Castorfel, but there is something else I can do..."  
  
Nolwë smiled. What could that petty faen do? Soon, though, her smile turned into a frown as Astariel began to fade.  
  
"What are you doing?" she cried, worried.  
  
The image of Astariel was gone. Suddenly, Castorfel began to glow with a hazy blue light. He collapsed onto the floor, crying out in pain. When the light lessened, he stood up.  
  
"Sorry, Nolwë," he said, "but we're not over yet."  
  
"Yes, and we're almost ten times stronger than before" came a voice that seemed to bounce around the walls of the cave.  
  
"Where are you? Come out and face me you coward!" Nolwë screamed.  
  
"What, so you can win?"  
  
"I think it's time for you to die!" Castorfel smiled evilly. He drew a circle in the air with glowing fingers. It solidated and became a ring. It flew around the witch and tightened, squashing her arms to her sides. The witch cried out.  
  
"What, don't you like that?"  
  
"Of course not, want to try it?" Nolwë shouted, and broke through the ring, firing it back at Castorfel. However, when it got within an inch, the elf laughed and destroyed it with a dismissive flick of a hand.  
  
"Don't mess with our combined power, witch!" he smirked, sending balls of light after Nolwë. She lashed out with both of her arms to send them back again. Castorfel dodged them elegantly, and in that second, Nolwë's sharp eyes caught a gleam of black and green at the side of his neck. A carmeca jewel - the sign of the Royal Family.  
  
Appearing behind the elf, she took a swipe at his neck. Castorfel swivelled round, and caught her hands.  
  
"No, we don't want that thankyou."  
  
Deftly, she curved her neck round, and bit into the jewel.  
  
She stepped back proudly as Castorfel went weak, but suddenly, she felt a strong black liquid slide down her throat.  
  
"NO!" she screamed, "NO DON'T TAKE ME!"  
  
She put a finger on her tongue, and when she took it away, she found a sticky black goo. Her face went pale. Her hair went grey. Slowly, Nolwë began to shrivel and disintegrate. Letting out one last terrible cry, Nolwë was gone. When Castorfel woke up, he was on top of a hill in front of a pinkish orange sunset that glowed with a powerful yet gentle radience. He sat up, to find Astariel next to him, regarding him with her big green eyes.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"How long have we been here?" he asked.  
  
"A while."  
  
He smiled and turned towards the sunset. Astariel sighed and put her hand on her neck. When she pulled it away, her hand was covered in red blood. There was not much time. She needed to do it now.  
  
She stood up painfully and Castorfel stood up as well.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
Castorfel stepped towards her and held her gently.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I love you," Astariel whispered again, tears flooding her eyes and spilling down her cheeks.  
  
Castorfel bent his head, and kissed the faen. Astariel began to fade, and this time, it was forever. Castorfel opened his eyes in horror. Astariel was gone, but there was something in his arms. He looked down to see a small sleeping baby with long white hair covering half of her tiny face. A breath of wind blew around the elf.  
  
"I will always love you," Astariel's voice penetrated his head.  
  
Castorfel bent his head as fresh tears wetted his cheeks.  
  
"But why must it be this way?"  
  
But no answer came. The breeze blew away and the air was still. Without a word, Castorfel set off down the pathway and found Rortenel tethered to a tree. He climbed onto the horse, cradling the baby in one arm.  
  
"Take us home, Rortenel." 


End file.
